Victoria's Vengence
by Crimson2018
Summary: Continued on my original profile, SnowyYuki-Onna!
1. Invitation

A blaze of fire travelled behind the brazen mistress, her bare feet trailing the stone tiled halls of the Volturi's palace. Pushing the large, wooden doors open with ease her bright, scandalous, ruby eyes burning with passion, locked onto the three kings of the Vampire world. Their eyes equally as bright and no doubt fresh from a feeding. "I'd like to report a crime." Her tone was confident, as if she knew what the perpetrators punishment would be. The Cullens, the wretched family that stole her beloved mate from her, would soon find themselves in hell.

"For what crime, and who committed it?" Aro's hands were bound to each other and lay gracefully placed upon his lap.

"The Cullens," The kings regarded her with more interest than they had before. The Cullens, led by Carlisle, wouldn't be a coven they would have expected to disobey their laws. Such old friends would surely have more respect than that, and being only one of two vegan covens. "They revealed our existence to a human girl, the bronze haired one developing an interest in her, only to leave her. Alive." Aro stepped forward leaving the find chair of mahogany and the books that were scattered on the table. A tinge of sadness visible on his smooth features, but it was quickly replaced with an eagerness to seek the truth. If they did commit a crime, then the tables would turn in his favor.

"May I?" He extended his hand out to her and she just as eagerly placed her slim hand in his. He could see everything, the death of her mate, James. The blind fury that ran through her veins. The taste for justice and the unyielding thirst for vengeance. But most of all, he heard the voice of Edward Cullen, ever so faintly telling his mate, addressed as Bella, that he and his family were leaving. That she should forget about him. Worst of all, he still heard her heartbeat. She was indeed left alive by the Cullens. Searching even further through Victoria's memories and thoughts, he found that the girl was located in Forks, Washington. "Oh dear." He muttered, prying his hand from the wild woman before him.

"Is it true?" Caius looked rather thoughtful. They had taught Carlisle the laws, surely he had taught them as well.

"I'm afraid so." The concerned front he put up was a deceiving mask hiding a diabolical plan to get what he coveted most. The Cullen's talents. If they didn't kill her then they must have attached themselves emotionally, even if they didn't, Aro doubted that they would go against each other's wishes. His eyes turned to Demetri. "Demetri." The master hunter didn't need to be told what to do, he knew what his job was. He would lead them to the girl.

 **"Invitation"**

* * *

Laying on the couch was the only thing I felt like doing after Edward had left me, I could still feel the smooth, soft curls of copper intertwining around my fingers. His beautiful wheat colored eyes and delicate features perfectly chiseled into his face. His strong jawline. I knew I should move on, but this being probably the first time I was actually interested in a guy, it was harder than it should be.

"Bella, I'm back." Meeting my second cousin's dark, almond shaped eyes I was suddenly reminded of Jake. His eyes were dark. Edwards were too when he was thirsty. A pang of agony swept inside my chest at the thought of him. "I got you something," Clara pulled out a tub of muffins from behind her back. The bright, blue spots inside the fluffy pastries revealing it was blueberry. "I was at Emily's and decided to snag you some." Her voice was just as plain as everyone else's, but what really stood out about her, was the dark hair hanging around her waist with a blue tint. It was rumored to come from a Native American ancestor, and her height mirrored her father's, standing at just under six foot six inches. Other than that she looked more Chinese, like her mother.

Prying myself from the comfort of the sofa I followed her through the short distance into the kitchen, the smell of the fresh baked goods enticing my mouth to water more than I wished for it to. My stomach grew hot, a flame ignited inside it by the intoxicating scent. How had I not had the will to at least eat properly? Taking one and biting off a chunk I melted as the sweet, bread was dancing on my tongue. The sour burst of flavor from the blueberries mixing beautifully. Not having the will to savor the food I ate until my hearts content not realizing that I had wiped out half the small container already.

"Its good to see you eating, even if it is muffins, Bella." Clara's smile was soft, sincere. Making my heart flutter in my chest, just how long had it been since I have seen someone earnestly smile at me? Charlie had been so grim ever since my recent change in behavior, his face always showing his sorrow and agony. His helplessness when it came to helping me. Then at school, Jessica was always just faking it and the guys always wanted something from me. Angela smiled still, though I had the feeling she was just as uncomfortable as everyone else.

"Yeah," I agreed grabbing a glass from the cupboard. "It feels good to eat." It really did. I hadn't realized that I was starving myself so much. Doing the bare minimum for so long can have its effects. One of them being that you get used to not really feeling hungry but you still make yourself eat a little bit of something to stay alive, another being your body shows the effects.

"Please," She gestured to the muffins. "Eat some more, I had my fill at Emily's." I knew she was gently referring to my weight, which was below what it was before. Another effect of starving yourself, is that your body begins to show it. A quiet knock at the door was the obvious sign of company, but it was probably Jake, he knocks sometimes and if it wasn't him it might be Emily or another of the Quiletes. Reaching the door within a span of ten seconds, with a twist of my wrist the door was open and standing before me was a sight I would never see.

"Hello, Isabella." His long dark hair was kept neatly placed behind his shoulders, a few pieces falling to his front and his striking red eyes were like velvet, the same person I saw from the portrait at the Cullen's house. Aro, Ciaus, and Marcus stood there in front of me, on my doorstep along with six others.

 **Hello, lovelies! This was the first chapter of my story, and I hope you all liked it. I am actually going to not only leave a poll up on my profile about the pairings, but I will ask you what your ideas are as to what becomes of Clara. I think it would be nice to know what my readers think. I already have my pairing set up for Bella though.**

 **Demetri x Clara**

 **Felix x Clara**

 **Marcus x Clara**

 **Paul x Clara**

 **Seth x Clara**

 **Jarred x Clara**

 **Embry x Clara**

 **I do not own twilight, it's characters aside from Clara, belong to Stephanie Myers. Now, I will give it up to Jane and Alec to ask you for reviews!**

 **Jane: "I would advise you to review."**

 **Alec: *Smirks* "Come now, sister, you wouldn't want to scare them away." *Looks at the audience.* "Review, and I will bring Edward Cullen to his knees."**

 **Author: "I don't think either of you are helping with this... Maybe I should get Felix or Demitri."  
**

 **Jane: *Glares and uses her illusions of agony***

 **Author: "Nevermind, Nevermind!"**


	2. The Offer

**Thank you for the reviews! Shoutout to Jh831 and Earthlover! Thank you for the favorites and the follows, Edwardstempest, Lynn021, Mizanna, NerdyGirl2805, just for me, Kellie A, Msmallorreads, prunelle05, and robinsonm0792! I hope you continue reading!**

 **The Offer**

I couldn't believe what was happening. First, my undead boyfriend leaves me and now, months later, I am being visited by the most power coven of Vampires in the world. Second, they drank human blood. A part of my was thrilled, ecstatic. Only because this was the first dose of supernatural in my normal, humanly, boring life since _they_ left. My eyes darted towards Clara, who was curiously sitting beside me on the floor. The kings were seated in front of us on the sturdy, old sofa and others were leaning against the wall or leaning their rears against the sides of the couch itself. Caius's eyes focused on Clara, probably wondering if she was a Vampire because of her eyes, but he soon looked like he disregarded that, just like the others did as well. They either listened in on her heartbeat, or they caught wind of her scent. Considering they didn't comment on how she smelled nice, I assumed that her scent wasn't as appetizing as mine.

"You all look very similar." Clara spoke making me grimace at how blunt she could be. At a time like this, I really didn't need her questioning how they were so immensely beautiful and perfect. Aro regarded her with similar fascination, his hand reaching out to her only for her to raise an eyebrow and politely decline. "Are you close relatives? Though, I don't know of red eyes appearing normally in humans unless they are albino." She seemed to be more wary with each passing moment, something that reminded me of the students when the Cullen's were in forks.

"Yes." Aro shot a breathtaking smile, a charm that easily threw her off balance. His suit was neat, his shoes polished like obsidian diamonds and the way he held himself shouted authority. His very being regal.

"Who are their parents?" Clara nodded her head towards the twins, the boy standing slightly taller than the girl, his childish features somehow becoming more mature. His hair a raven colored crown atop his head while his twin held luscious locks of gold spun in a tight spiral of a bun. Their eyes reminding me of the most velvety and dark of roses, but overall giving the appearance of the most beautiful, enticing poisonous flower that could kill you in seconds.

"Caius, and their mother is no longer with us I am afraid." It was a plausible lie, if it was one. Edward never mentioned Caius ever having children. Clara looked sympathetic, a grievous gaze meeting the twins and the blonde co-leader. A part of me felt bad for the kids, even if Caius wasn't their father, they were turned at a young age and probably didn't have much of a chance to be kids. I'd imagine Aro wouldn't be very welcoming of it.

"Now, Isabella, could we talk in private? There is something we need to discuss." Aro's words sent a shiver down my spine, my body convulsing slightly before settling with a dreadful feeling inside my bones. Looking to Clara she gave a hesitant stare as well but proceeded to stand anyway.

"Its okay." I offered her a sure smile trying to hid the grim feeling looming over the room. "Why don't you go check back in with Emily? You two haven't seen each other often, except the holidays, and that is only occasionally." Her lips pursed in an effort to come up with something to say.

"Yes, but the same goes for you. I haven't seen you since the year before last, on spring break." Her eyebrows furrowed in worry and a glimmer of liquid traced her eyeballs making them more moist than they should have been. I know it sounded like I was pushing her away, after all, I didn't really pay attention to her since she came to visit around the twentieth of December, and it was already the twenty seventh. I had been busy moping in a pitiful state. A constellation of fresh tears sprung up on her dark lashes, my head beginning to grasp the pain I was causing onto others. _Other's that truly loved me and would stick out through the worst with me._ "I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone, but if that is what you want..." Slipping on a pair of bright purple Nikes she snatched the phone hanging on the wall, calling Emily to come pick her up at the end of the street. "Call Emily's house if you need anything." She murmured to me as she walked out the door, hidden by the wooden door.

"It seems that your relationship is strained." Marcus spoke. "If you don't choose your words carefully, that bond which is hanging by a near thin thread, will surely break." My eyes snapped to him, a part of me wanting to defend myself, but he was older than I was, wiser. There was nothing I could say to argue against him. "Victoria had reported a crime against the Cullen's for leaving you alive knowing all that you do." My breathing stopped. The Cullen's were going to be killed for going against the laws...

"I know what it is like to lose someone, but you know too much." He was straightforward, blunt, but there was still a great forlorn look in his eyes as he brought up the subject that had brought them here. His look transversed to Felix. "Take care of her." As the more appealing version of Slender Man walked towards me, the handsome, dark haired angel of death with long legs and limbs was stopped by Aro raising his hand in protest. Immediately, Marcus's orders were all look transversed to Felix. "Take care of her." As the more appealing version of Slender Man walked towards me, the handsome, dark haired angel of death with long legs and limbs was stopped by Aro raising his hand in protest. Immediately, Marcus's orders were all forgotten.

"Wait, dear brother." Aro reached a hand out to me, taking mine in his. The cold hands were like ice against my skin, burning me but the cooling sensation was also welcoming. Reminding me again of the man who had broken my heart. "Astounding." He retracted his hand, an eager light in his eyes. "She confounds my gift, a wonderful ability indeed." With patient eyes meeting Jane's, the little girl gave a sickening smirk.

"This might hurt, just a little." Her eyes stared daggers into my own, I flinched waiting for the impending suffering I would no doubt face from her words, but nothing came. A joyous laugh filled the room, Aro clasping his hands together in what could only be described as a madman.

"You have a stunning ability, dear Isabella." As he stepped closer to me, I could smell the aroma of cologne coming off his body. "It was a shame that Edward was not going to turn you, but I will offer you immortality, if you so desire." Pacing back and forth in the middle of the floor he swiftly turned to me once again. "You will have a new family, our family." I could tell that whatever I had, it seemed to be pretty special if he was trying this hard to inspire me to follow him. The thought of Charlie, leaving him and everyone else for good, never to see them again, without at least making amends, was terrifying. More so than the coven standing before me. I bit my lip, a habit I had developed over time. Most of all, what would become of the Cullen's?

"And the Cullen's?" His eyes scanned my own only to observe Marcus for an explanation at my question.

"Her bonds with them are strong." A silence insumed the now uncomfortable area, a woman of short height and lovely soft features, a light brunette, closely fixed her gaze on me.

"How do you feel about them now?" Caius's question was concerning. I felt the same about them as I did when I first met them. I felt attached, my confliction totally devoted to them.

"The same as I did before, they mean everything to me." My words were, for once, passionate and although I choked back a gasp from mentioning their family name, the reminiscence short lived, I held myself strong. Aro gave a smile. "They still broke the law. Either they need to die, or the human." Using fearful tactics wouldn't work on me. After facing off with James, I don't think anyone else can give me such a heart attack. That, or I was just stupidly stubborn. "Then kill me! Kill me!" My heart was pounding in my chest, my body beginning to perspire from the heat flooding through my veins. "Not them."

 **Thank you so much for reading this next chapter and I am so happy to be writing a story that so many people have an interest in! The next chapter will follow Clara as she spends time at the reservation, and we will also be peeking in on Aro's answer to Bella's request, well, more like order, but still. As for pairings, she will be introduced to a wolf or two, so please do tell me your pairings. The one with the highest votes wins!**

 **Jarred**

 **Seth**

 **Paul**

 **Jacob**

 **Embry**

 **Or, if you prefer a Vampire couple, here are the options for that.**

 **Felix**

 **Demetri**

 **Marcus**

 **Alec**

 **Other Vampire that you know from the twilight series**

 **Jacob: *Gives a boyish grin* "Hey, its me. If you could give the author some support with reviews, that would be great. Maybe even give me a vote or two.* A laugh was heard from deep in his chest. "Just kidding, I love Bella, I wonder if the author will have me imprint on her though..." *Looks at the reader with a wild glare in his eyes***

 **Author: "Paul!" *Runs and hides behind the gray furred shapeshifter* "Help!"**

 **Paul: "Come on, we all know the fans want me."**

 **Seth: "Why don't we just do as the author asks?"**

 **Jarred: "What is the fun in that?"**

 **Embry: "Yeah."**

 **Demetri: *Strides towards the audience with Felix* "Or you could forget about he wolves."**

 **Felix: "And give us Vampires a try." *Winks***

 **Author: "Okay, this seems like a competition over popularity, so please review and try not to make their egos bigger than what they already are please."**

 **Wolves and Vampires: *Glare at author***

 **Author: "Help..."**


	3. Back to La Push

**Back to La Push**

 **Clara's POV**

My breath mineralized in front of me as I stumbled into the frigid December air. The crunching of deciduous leaves at my feet was the only noise I could make out. Soon, someone would be arriving to pick me up, most likely in Emily's jeep. Wrapping the trench coat tighter around my thick body, the wool keeping me warm from my shoulders to my feet. Unlike Bella, even when she was more healthy, I wasn't skinny as a twig, in fact martial arts has helped me gain a more muscular figure, fit but not skinny. I still had curves. I was thick. But not everything on my body was perfect, like a supermodels. I had stretch marks on the back of my thighs and a small amount on my hips, a slight bit of fat around my middle area and broad shoulders. Now that I am older, I laugh when I look back at my younger years, always coveting Bella's figure and any other girl who was seen as to have the "perfect" body shape. Now I realized, there wasn't any perfect body shape, as long as I was happy with my own then that was all that mattered.

A vivid orange jeep rolled up to the stop sign, had I been this lost in my thoughts? Sam was looking at me through the passenger window, his skin the same copper it had been even when he was a kid. His muscles were something that was new though, they were rounded, form fitting giving him a slim yet bulky appearance and his face seemed older like he was in his twenties. Now, he probably was in his twenties, if I wasn't mistaken, Emily was as well. Getting in I buckled up as Sam drove on, his cropped hair was something new to me. "You've changed a lot since we last saw you, in a good way though. It's not like you look old or anything." A smirk formed on his lips, an effort to make small talk. His nose twitched slightly, like a rabbits does from time to time, earthy eyes narrowing in protest of a possible scent. "So, is there a reason Emily told me to come get you?" His large, bear like hand gripped the steering wheel tightly in restraint.

"Yeah, Bella chose her friends over me." The pit of darkness only grew bigger, deeper as my thoughts took shape. The truth being a kind of wake up call. "I've never seen her perk up like that, she was so full of life, when she laid eyes on them. Meanwhile she ignored my existence in favor of her sorrow and misery, ever since I've came here the twentieth..." The disdain filling my consciousness was directed towards the friends, no not disdain, contempt. From the moment they stole her attention, I loathed them. How could they bring her so much happiness when I, her own family, couldn't? When Charlie, her father, couldn't? It just wasn't fair, bu that was how life was, nothing was ever fair. The anger blazed through me, my body temperature soaring ever so contently. My skin was smouldering, like a fire was just lit inside of me, aided by a canister of gasoline, and my body was the container. The bonfire pit.

"Hey," The vehicle came to a slow util it finally stopped at a red sign. Sam's hand calmly resting on my cloaked shoulder his pupils widening ever so slightly, but just as sunrise comes and goes, it did too. "Your burning up."

"I've been wearing this coat all day." Giving a nod he went on his way driving us to La Push. The scenery remaining the same lush, green valleys of trees and only the road changed from a paved one to a rocky dirt driveway leading into the reservation. The houses were outlined by a border of trees forming a type of clearing amongst the woods, it was beautiful, just as breathtaking as it was all those years ago. A part of me wondered why I never came back.

"Emily will be happy to see you." A grin spread across his face at the mention of his woman's name, he truly loved her. Throwing my legs out of the truck the rest of my body followed in a swift movement, Emily Young standing right there on the wooden porch embracing Sam in a tender show of affection. I stood there wishing it were Bella and someone other than Edward, at least then she would be happy. Happier than when her friends were over that is. A strike of jealousy short through my heart sparking a flame that would, with time, turn into a roaring fire.

Brought out of my thoughts by a pair of arms engulfing me in a sweet hug just as tender as the one I had witnessed I came to realize it was Sam's girlfriend. Her strong arms were warm as if she had a fur coat on, but she had none. Nothing but a thin gray jacket as she was so often inside the house. "Is everything okay?" Emily's words were like a mothers, concern written in her dark, almond shaped eyes. The long, scars angling from the right of her face, trailing down her chin and winding towards what I imagined would have been her left arm, but I couldn't be sure since she was covered.

"Yeah," Gently inching her closer to the door Sam joined in on coaxing the woman into the house. "I'll tell you about it later, but not until you tell me about the legends. It was a promise from Billy that I be told due to being cousin's with the tribe, I do have Hohs in me."

Sam grinned a smile that would have put the cheshire cat to shame. "That you are. Your in luck, almost every night is story telling night. The boys are out habing fun right now, bu they will be here in time for that and dinner." An excitement filled my soul as I imagined the swell time I would have with them. It had been a good ten or eleven years... Just how much food could they put away now?

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Shout out to dwadsworth, eduber, nini3773, Guest, Orchidluv, Farewell Pittsburgh, Itachii421, MysticPixie279, SafirMysticHime, Rayne Of Agrona, booklover313, SarynJ, leward1992, and NadiixD!**

 **Jarred**

 **Seth**

 **Paul**

 **Jacob**

 **Embry**

 **Or, if you prefer a Vampire couple, here are the options for that.**

 **Felix**

 **Demetri**

 **Marcus**

 **Alec**

 **Other Vampire that you know from the twilight series**

 **You can even vote on Bella's pairing too, but please specify who you want for each girl.**

 **Sam: "Hey, guys! You ready to see the wolf pack?"**

 **Clara: "Not to mention the tribal** **legends** **!"**

 **Emily:** **"Please leave a generous review, and remember the boys will be coming up next chapter, so be sure** **to** **vote!"**


	4. The Original Spirit Warriors

**The Original Spirit Warriors Of The Quileute Tribe**

 **Clara's POV**

As twilight consumed the town of Forks the burning embers gave way to a roaring flame. The smouldering fire wood singeing those who sat near. "Now," Billy crowed, the lines on his face showing his joy. The elders, being Old Quil and Harry Clearwater, sitting on either side of him. "Which legend would you like to hear?"

"Shouldn't we wait for the boys?" Even though the forest was quiet with the invasion of dusk, the younger tribe members were no where to be seen. "They've been gone all day. Maybe we should search for them?" Emily gave a light hearted giggle as Sam nearly burst out laughing.

"No, they will come when they smell the food." She chimed as Old Quil gave a chuckle. Emily place the formerly roasting hot dog inside the soft, fluffy bun, dressing it with mustard and ketchup to be served with a side of plain potato chips on a paper plate. "Here, eat up." Footsteps reverberated within the earth, sounds of crunching leaves and twigs clear as day until the band of half naked men came bounded the wilderness. One of them rushing towards the outstretched plate in front of me, and snatching it from her hand with a howl of laughter. "Hey! That was Clara's!" The young man turned to her with a smirk on his face, his body lean and toned with large muscles as if he was a bodybuilder. Slender, almost as tall as the infamous Jacob Black, the one who had a crush on Bella.

"I was just joking." He gave a smile and handed it back to her flicking his eyes over me in a quick motion. "Clara, huh? What does it stand for?" The playfulness in his voice was as plain as the moon in the sky. Grasping the plate I set it in my lap.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I countered with a smirk of my own, only for him to snort in response and snag a few freshly made hamburgers and sit by the campfire. One man, his boyish features more apparent as he strode towards our little group, Jacob black. Unlike the others he didn't look all that muscular, he looked fit, but nothing like them. He wasn't nearly half naked either.

"Do you guys make it a job to appear half naked everywhere?" Jacob shook his head at them the same playfulness in his voice. "And in front of a lady too, what a shame. No wonder most of you can't get a girl." A few more howls were heard among the crowd as Paul piped up.

"Says the one chasing after a girl that runs with-"

"Paul!" Sam shouts, his voice becoming deeper. "Enough." The almighty Paul Lahote obeyed without a word, and returned to stuffing his face.

"What legend would you like to here, Clara?" Harry was kind, his voice whimsical. After a moment of thinking I knew exactly what legend I wanted to hear.

"The legend of the original powers of the Quileute Tribe."

With a laugh Billy gave a nod. "Ah, yes, long ago before Taha Aki's spirit was bound with the Great Wolf, the Spirit Warriors of our tribe could walk between two worlds. Not dead, but not alive. Their spirits would leave their bodies and the women would care for the lifeless vessels until they returned. They would create gusts of wind and talk to animals, even control them and get them to do their bidding. With these abilities they would attack those that stole their land, and the Makah and the Hohs eventually gave up, signing a treaty knowing that our power was too great."

"I've never heard that." Jacob squinted his eyes at his father, his long hair falling over his shoulder. Harry nodded with a knowing smile.

"Yes, how our Spirit Warriors came to obtain the power of the Great Wolf, was Taha Aki was followed to a sacred place in the woods, where he would leave his body to fulfil his chiefly duties for the tribe, by walking through the spirit world. He had cast out Utlapa before hand, and he had followed him, sent his own spirit out and took Taha Aki's body for himself and convinced the tribe he was Taha Aki. He banned any warriors from entering the spirit world to protect his secret." The grim look on the elder's face was painted like a clear picture, one that would be forever lasting in the museum. A reflection of Taha Aki's sorrow. "After bringing a Great Wolf down from the mountains he was jealous that the creature had a soul, a life, and a body and asked for it to make room for his own and the animal obliged. They would share the Wolf's physical form. Returning to the village, he started to dance and yelp the songs of his people, only then for one Spirit Warrior, Yut, to enter the spirit world and discover that Taha Aki was with the Wolf and was killed by Utlapa who sent Taha Aki into such a rage that he reverted back into his once human form only to kill the traitor in vengeance. Since that fateful day, Taha Ai was able to share the body of a wolf whenever he wished and became known as Taha Aki the Great Wolf and Taha Aki the Spirit Man."

Paul, his cropped black hair shining in the flames of the fire was washed over in a shower of awe, as was the rest of the tribe. "No wonder we shift the first time out of anger." The air was silent until Jacob's laugher burst through the tense emotions.

"Yeah, nice one, Paul." It was a great joke of theirs, and everyone soon laughed as well a relief washing over some of their features. "So, enough about the myths and legends, let's get some muffins."

"Do you really believe that they are just legends though?" His dark eyes met mine. "I mean, it may be legends and rumors, but they all have to start from somewhere, some truth has to be in them. Or, at least, that's what I believe." Jacob's large hand sat atop my head ruffling my strands with ease.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Clara."

Granting his request, Taha Aki managed to enter to the wolf's body. He returned to his village to stop Utlapa. The warriors realized that the wolf was no ordinary animal and realized that it was Taha Aki inside it. The explanation was given by Yut who entered to the spirit world where he discovered the truth. Taha Aki took care of Utlapa once and for all and destroyed Utlapa's body where he left it in the woods, before entering the spirit world. Since that fateful day, Taha Aki was able to share the body of a wolf whenever he wished. He became to be known as "Taha Aki the Great Wolf" and "Taha Aki the Spirit Man".

 **I know this chapter was late, and to make it up to you all I am posting two chapters tomorrow and two more the next day. In this chapter Jacob and Embry, the one who was slender, have not shifted yet and because of that can not imprint bu thte next time they meet, they will be able to. As for now, the poll for Clara and Bella's pairings are still open.**

 **The available wolf pairings:**

 **Jared**

 **Paul**

 **Jacob**

 **Embry**

 **Quil**

 **Seth**

 **Available Vampire pairings:**

 **Demetri**

 **Felix**

 **Alec**

 **Marcus**

 **Other Vampire from books or movies.**

 **Please specify your pairing and I will leave it up to Sam to ask you to review.**

 **Sam: "Hey, please review so I can get some of my wolves some more screen time, you know we hate losing to those bloodsuckers."**

 **Paul: "And don't forget the pairings either, though, I don't mind Clara, but I don't think she is my type. I haven't seen her since our early teen years anyway. Maybe we could get her to play a few beach games with us."**

 **Seth: "Please leave a review and thank you!"**


	5. A few days later

**Bella's POV**

It was now six in the morning and not a wink of sleep. Shuffling out from beneath the warm comforter my feet led me to the bathroom where I did my usual routine; shower, get dressed, brush my teeth and fix my hair. Once I was sure my curled hair wasn't too plain looking I went downstairs. The empty living room was abundant. The Volturi was gone, they had left late last night after my father had met them, and he didn't have the same reaction towards them as he did Edward, he was more welcoming as if they were all copies of Carlisle.

"You're up early." A shudder went down my back at the sudden voice, turning to the small table the owner was no other than Clara, dressed in taupe colored sweater and black skinny jeans that showed her full figure, it was curvaceous, like Rosalie's, but a bit more so.

"What are you dressed up for?" Her eyes glance over me a smile reminiscent of a bitter grudge crossing her soft features.

"I'm leaving soon," The words smacked me right against the head, how could she leave just like that? "My clothes are in the wash and I'll be going back to China in two days." Even her tone was bitter. Wincing I reflected on what Marcus had said, that if I didn't choose my words carefully me and Clara's already stretched bond would shatter. Then it crashed down on me, the times that she had tried to be there for me, only to be shoved away. An entire week of being emotionally rejected.

*Flashback*

"Bella?" Footsteps echoed against the wood flooring, a soft squeak coming from near my feet where I lay on the bed. "Hey, I came to see you. I heard you weren't feeling too well." I could imagine her soft eyes staring down at me in a similar manner that a mother would stare at her children with care. "Why don't we go out for a while, I"ll take you anywhere you want to go." As her attempts to make conversation with me and get me out of bed increased, although gently, I still felt sorry for myself. Sorry that I wasn't enough for the bronze haired Vampire I loved so much. My body convulsed with the heartache, matching it stride for stride. Clara's strong arms wrapping themselves around me as if I was a delicate flower.

"Please, leave me alone." I gasped out, a pulsation of anger and bitterness from being betrayed now directed at her. Choking back another sob, heavy footsteps made their way from the room.

*End of flashback*

It was only when the Volturi showed up, that I think Clara's patience had finally broke. Breaking because no matter what she tried to do, and she tried multiple things, she could not awaken me from my daze. Yet they managed to do so without the slightest bit of effort.

"Clara, I'm sorry." My voice was hoarse. "I'm sorry for pushing you away, I know it wasn't fair to you."

"I have work to do at home, I already took too much off." Working as an accountant was her job, something she was good at and honed as her skill. I had wasted much of the time she took off for me, and so close to tax season too. "I hope you are happier now though, but I will stay in touch."

A knock at the door was one of the last things I expected to hear at this hour, and even more so for it to open up and Aro walk in with his group; Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, Marcus, Caius, Alec and Jane. Clara turned her back on them, taking her glass to the sink, but the feeling gushed off of her in waves, she was absolutely seething and filled with a dormant malice. "I hope you have fun with your friends, I'll have fun with mine." That was her last words before she walked past them, giving a curt nod of welcome as she did so. My calls for her fell on deaf ears and she continued to walk out until the slam of the mahogany door hid her from my view.

"She hates me." I was sure of it, that or she was taking out her anger towards the vampires on me.

"You know you won't have much time until you'll separate from them eventually." Marcus reminded me. "I advise you to make amends and good memories while you still have time with them." Again, his eyes were a a clouded over crimson, telling a story untold.

"She's leaving... She's leaving in two days and she doesn't even want to talk to me." Maybe now I would understand the pain that I caused her and Charlie. Turning to the table I slumped into the chair, my head floating over a folded piece of paper. I knew what I could do to make amends. If saying it wasn't helping, something else might.

 **Hey guys, I wanted to say that I won't be able to post another chapter today and I couldn't yesterday due to working unexpectedly, I have a lot of studying to do but I will work on it and post tomorrow! Please bear with me because I have a test coming up. Now, I have the pairings that many of you requested, what about the result of Clara?**

 **Should she be a werewolf, or a shapeshifter and if a shapeshifter, what should she change into? I think I already have an idea of what I want, but I want to know your thoughts, and Clara will be appearing once again after she leaves for home in the future.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear readers, I wanted to make an announcement that this story will be continued on my original fanfiction account, SnowyYuki-Onna. Please continue to that username to read more of the story! Thank you!**


End file.
